


Emerald

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape geçmişiyle yüzleşirken anıları, geleceğe ışık tutuyor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Miriel'e hediye olarak yazılmıştır.
> 
> Müzik: James Horner - The Portrait (Rose)

Nisan’ın ortasıydı. Hogwarts şatosunun kalın duvarları sert bir fırtına ve güçlü bir yağmurla sarsılıyordu. Quidditch sahası çamurla kaplanmış, o haftaki bütün maçlar iptal edilmişti, Baykuşhane sığınacak yer arayan kuşlarla tıklım tıklım, Bekçi Ogg’un kulübesini ise su basmıştı, öğrencilerin çoğu kütüphanede ders çalışıyor veya ortak salonlarında tembellik yapıyorlardı.   
  
Kimsenin aklının ucundan bu berbat havada değil dışarı çıkmak, ateşin başından ayrılmak dahi gelmezken, gürleyen gökyüzünün çaktığı şimşeklerle aydınlanan ıslak çimenlerin üzerinde, başının üzerine sımsıkı cüppesini geçirmiş, koşturan bir gölge vardı.   
  
İnce yapılı, karanlıkta bembeyaz parlayan parmaklarla asasını önünde tutan genç bir kıza ait olan bu silület, şatodan uzaklaşıp, gölün bitişindeki sık ağaçlığa gelene kadar durmadı. Sonunda buradaki, kuytu bir taşlığa varınca, başlığını indirerek alev kızılı, göğsündeki Gryffindor amblemine dökülen saçlarını ve zümrüt yeşili, parlak gözlerini ortaya çıkardı.  
  
Lily Evans, sırılsıklam olmuş cüppesini, asasından fışkırttığı bir büyüyle kuruttu ve soluk soluğa etrafına bakındı.   
  
Arkasını döndüğü taşlık duvarın arkasından, yüzünün yarısı simsiyah bir cüppeyle örtülü bir gölge elini uzatarak, onu geriye çekti.   
  
Genç kadın korkuyla irkilirken, karşısındaki, onu omuzlarından tutarak kendine çevirdi ve gecenin içinde havayı ıslık gibi yaran, derin, haşin bir sesle, “Konuş, Evans..” diye tısladı.   
  
Lily bir an tuttuğu soluğunu bıraktı, sonra da bir çaydanlık gibi kızgın bir fısıltıyla, gölgelerin arasına saklanan cüppelinin üzerine yürüdü, erkeğin yüzü hala karanlıktaydı, sadece çok küçük bir aralıktan, çenesinin keskin hatları ve kemerli burnu seçiliyordu. “Ödümü patlattın!.. Nereden çıktın?.. Slytherin’in gölün altındaki meşhur gizli geçiti mi yoksa burası?..”  
  
“Öyle..” diye kısaca cevap verdi öteki ses, “Meşhur olabilir ama nerede olduğunu benden başkasının da bildiğini zannetmiyorum.. tabi eğer küçük Gryffindor arkadaşlarına söylemediysen..”  
  
“Severus..” Bir çift derin, yeşil göz kırgın bir ışıltıyla parladı, “Elbette ki söylemedim, yapmadığımı biliyorsun..”  
  
Gök gürültüsüyle uğuldayan bir sessizlik oldu. Severus Snape, bir iç geçirerek gözlerini ovuşturdu ve bakışlarını ondan bir baş kısa, o güzel, genç yüze dikti. “Ne söyleyeceksin Evans? Neden beni çağırdın? Seninle konuşacak bir şeyim olduğunu zannetmiyordum..”  
  
Lily inleyerek yüzünü ellerine gömdü. “Lütfen, Severus!.. O birlikte gezdiğin Slytherin’ler gibi konuşmaya başlamışsın! Bana Malfoy’u hatırlatıyorsun..” Lily Evans’ın yüzünde tiksinti dolu bir ifade belirdi, sonra başını dikleştirerek, Slytherin’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “Benimle böyle konuşmak zorunda mısın? Ne oldu böyle? Kaç kere seni koridorlarda yakalamaya çalıştım, resmen yanımdan kaçtın..”  
  
Snape’in sesi uyarırcasına alçalarak, usul bir ton aldı, “Seninle konuşurken görülemem.”  
  
“Neden?..” diye kızgınlıkla isyan etti o yeşil gözler, “Bir Bulanık olduğum için mi? Ya da daha da beter, bir Gryffindor? Hogwarts Kızlar Başkanı? Şu halimize bak!” Genç kadının sesi, sinirli bir gülüşle bölündü. “Fırtınanın ortasında, suç işler gibi gizli gizli buluşuyoruz! Senin o aptallardan daha zeki olduğunu sanıyordum Severus. Ne oldu sana?”  
  
Kızıl saçlı genç kızın öfkesine sakin, duygusuz bir cevap karşılık verdi, “Bilmek istemezsin..”  
  
“Ama istiyorum..” Lily’nin hafifçe titreyen dudakları kımıldadı, solgun ışıkta daha da beyaz görünen elleri sanki Severus’a ulaşmak istermişcesine hareket etti, “Bir yıldır beni kendinden uzaklaştırdın, şimdi bana bir açıklama borçlusun.”  
  
Snape’in gergin duran bedeni sanki daha da kasılarak, onun dokunuşundan kaçabilecekmiş gibi geriledi. “Değiştim, Lily..” Yüzündeki ifade sertti. “Bir taraf seçtim..”   
  
Fırtına bulutları, kötü şeylerin habercisiymişcesine kükreyerek, göğü gürletti.   
  
“Hayır, yapmadın..” diye fısıldadı genç kızın sesi, ve Severus’un yüzüne baktı, karanlık bir ifadeyle çevrili karanlık gözlerine baktı, “Severus.. hayır- sana inanmıyorum..”   
  
Lily, Snape ne kadar geri çekilirse çekilsin, hızla uzanarak onu sol kolundan yakaladı, tüm vücudu ve sımsıkı kavradığı parmakları titriyordu. “Yapmış olamazsın.. seni zorlamışlar..”  
  
Snape aynı kızgınlıkla, onun elini kolunun üzerinden çözerek, sertçe avucunun içinde sıktı. “Kimse beni zorlamadı, Lily! Anne Gryffindor şefkatini başkalarına sakla. Olduğum konuma isteyerek ve bilerek geldim.”  
  
Lily elini çekmedi. Birer zümrüt taşı kadar iri ve yeşil gözleri, önlenemez bir hızla yaşlarla doluyordu. Usulca, “James yüzünden mi?..” diye fısıldadı.  
  
Severus, avucunun içindeki eli hızla bıraktı. Karanlığın içinde gece kadar siyah gözleri, müthiş bir öfke ve nefretle kısılırken, “Saçmalıyorsun!.. diye tısladı, “Eğer bir Hufflepuff gibi saçma, aptal bir nedenle, kıskançlık yüzünden davrandığıma inanıyorsan, hele ki James Potter-!...”   
  
Lily yavaşça, “Evet, inanıyorum..” diye mırıldandı, “..çünkü seni tanıdığıma inanıyorum..”  
  
Snape hırıldadı, “Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun, Evans.. Savaş, kapımızda dönüyor ve hepimizin seçimler yapması gerekiyor. Ben, inandığım tarafa katıldım. Yararlı olacağım.”  
  
Yağmur üstlerindeki taş çatıya giderek hızlanan bir şiddetle dökülürken, Lily’nin yaşlar dökülen gözleri inanmazlıkla iki iri yeşil göl olmuş, biçimli kaşları çatılmış, yarı aralık ağzı itirazla aralanmış, iki yana sallanan başıyla saçları yarı ıslak dalgalar oluşturuyordu, konuşurken sesi inindeki bir aslan kadar güçlü çıkıyordu. “Onlar ruh hastaları Severus!..”   
  
Lily’nin yankılanan sesi duvarlarda daha da yükseldi. “Büyücülük dünyasına düzen falan getirmeyecekler!.. Muggle’ları, masum cadıları, büyücüleri öldürüyorlar!.. Bu barış değil, bu bir savaş, Severus, göremiyor musun?.. Onlar bir avuç katilden başka bir şey değil!.. Olmak istediğin de bu mu?..” Genç kızın soluğu bir anlığına havada asılı kaldı. “Bir katil?.. Kendinden daha zayıfları ezen, daha güçlü bir adam?.. Kendini buna mı adayacaksın?..”  
  
Severus’un sözleri alaycı bir gülüşle ezildi, “Tam bir Gryffindor ve Dumbledore’un gözbebeği gibi konuştun, Lily!.. Tarihte her zaman daha zayıfı ezenler olmuştur ve olacaktır da.. Bu konu burada kapanıyor. Pişmanlık duymuyorum. Gelecek hangimizin haklı olduğunu gösterecek.”  
  
Lily’nin dudakları kapanarak, sıkıldı, gözlerinde yeni yaşlar oluşur ve dökülürken yankılanan fısıltısı yağmurun sesinde boğuldu.. “Ne zaman bu kadar kör oldun?..”  
  
Snape sert bir cevap verecekken, genç kızın gözlerindeki gerçek acı, endişe ve korkuyu görerek, sesini yumuşattı, “Bırak artık.. Olan oldu ve öyle olmasaydı bile değiştirmek istemezdim. Ne konuşmak istedin, Lily? Hepsi bu kadarsa, ortak salonuma geri dönüyorum..”  
  
“Hayır!..” diye onun cüppesini yakaladı bir çift el, sanki can havliyle o kadar sıkı sarılmıştı ki, Snape başını eğip ona baktı, ama Lily onun göğsünde titriyordu, çekilmedi. Severus onu ne kadar sarstığını fark ederek içini çekti, kollarından tutarak, merdivenlere oturttu.   
  
“Sana bütün bunları anlatmak istememiştim..” diye mırıldandı Snape, “İnsanın ağzından laf almak gibi inanılmaz bir yeteneğin var.. özür dilerim. Seni üzmek istememiştim.”   
  
Severus, o yumuşak, kızıl perçemleri, usul, ince parmaklarla okşadığının farkına varmadan, ama sımsıkı boynuna asılan, yüzünü gömmüş, sessizce hıçkıran başı da hiçe sayamayarak, eğilerek, daha yavaş, usul bir sesle ekledi. “Bana ne söylemek istemiştin Lily?..”  
  
Kollarının arasındaki beden, hala yaprak gibi titriyordu. Dudakları fısıltıyla kıpırdadı. “Seni görmek istedim.. geç olmadan önce..”  
  
Snape’in ona destek olan kolları kasıldı. “Ne için?..”  
  
Lily doğruldu, gözlerini silerek, kızarmış bir yüzle ona baktı, yemyeşil gözlerinin içindeki ifade gururluydu. “Evleniyorum..”  
  
Severus, bir an, hiçbir şey söylemedi. Yarı karanlığın içinde, yüzündeki ifadede Lily ne gördüyse, bir tek o anladı ve Snape ayağa kalkıp, sonsuza dek gitmeden önce, hızla onu yakaladı. “Snape!.. Snape, lütfen.. sen benim arkadaşımsın, dinlemen gerek..”  
  
Snape, gencecik bir kızın parmaklarında bu kadar güç olduğuna inanamıyordu, kolunu ondan kurtarmak için tüm gücüyle çabaladı, ama Lily sanki bırakırsa, onu bir daha göremeyeceğini biliyormuş gibi, ellerini çözmüyordu, aksine, daha da sıkıca onu cüppesinden yakalamıştı ve tekrar aşağı, yanındaki yere, merdivene çekti, soluk soluğa bir sesle, fısıldadı, “Dinle, lütfen!.. Onu seviyorum.. James’i seviyorum, anladın mı?.. Senin dediğin gibi.. kimse beni zorlamıyor, evlenmemizi ben istedim..”   
Snape’in sesi vahşi bir tıslamayla, bir katilin tonunda çıktı, “İyi!.. Şimdi bırak beni, tebriklerimi beklemiyorsun herhalde!..”  
  
“Severus..” diye yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı Lily, “..seni kendime aşık etmek istemedim..”   
  
Snape sertçe başını çevirince, Lily onun yakasını bırakarak usulca ellerini, ellerinin arasına aldı, yalvarır gibi devam etti, “Biz arkadaştık.. Sen bu yedi yıl içinde gördüğüm en zeki, en aklı çalışır öğrencilerdensin, ve bu sadece İksir’de değil.. Olduğu yere gelmek için senin kadar çabalayan başka biri görmedim..”   
  
Lily duraksadı, “Belki Remus.. ama o daha şanslıydı, onun etrafında arkadaşları vardı..” Yeşil gözler acı dolu bir sessizlikle siyah cüppeli Slytherin’e baktı, “Ben de senin için aynı şeyi yapmak istedim..” Sesi fısıltıyla söndü. “Başaramadım..”  
  
Snape’in sesi boğazından hırıltıyla çıktı, “Yapamazdın, o yüzden asil Gryffindor şövalyesi rolünü oynamaktan vazgeç! Midemi bulandırıyorsun.. Sana duyduğum hisler.. hislerdi, ve aptalcaydılar, geride kaldılar, artık önemleri yok.. Hayatında ne istiyorsan yapmakta özgürsün, Evans, eğer gidip Potter’la senden geriye kalan ne varsa onu mahvetmeyi tercih ediyorsan, git yap, gelip benim onayımı almana gerek yok.. ”  
  
Lily’nin gözleri öfkeyle parladı, “Senden onay almaya çalışmıyorum, Severus, o yüzden esas sen kıskanç, huysuz Salazar kopyalığından vazgeç! James burnu büyük, caka satan, aptal bir zorbaydı, ama şimdi değil, o büyüdü ve ikimiz de bunu biliyoruz..” Lily derin bir nefes aldı, “O değişti.. ve ben onu seviyorum.. onunla hayatımı birleştirecek kadar..”  
  
Snape acıyla, “Ne zaman?..” diye mırıldandı.  
  
“Mezuniyetten sonra..” diye usulca cevapladı Lily. “Sana söylüyorum, çünkü sana değer veriyorum.. sen her ne kadar onları aptalca olarak nitelesen de, hislerin benim için önemli..” O yeşil gözler, tekrar önceki konuşmanın hatırasıyla dolu dolu oldu, “Hem de sandığından çok..”  
  
Severus derin bir iç geçirerek, yüzünü ellerinin arasından geçirdi, dirseklerini dizlerine dayadı. “Artık çok geç. Çok geç.. ikimiz için de..” Siyah, delici gözler, o derin yeşillere baktı.  
  
Lily’nin eli onun koluna dokundu, yumuşak bir ses yalvardı, “Değişebilirsin.. geri çekilebilirsin.. onu izlemek zorunda değilsin..” Genç kız fısıldadı, “.. bir Ölüm Yiyen olmak zorunda değilsin..”  
  
Severus irkildi. O kelimenin, Lily’nin ağzından döküldüğünü görmek, onda pis bir his bırakmıştı, sanki çok daha temiz bir şeyi kirletmiş gibi.. Gözleri, o yeşil göllerden dökülen bir damla yaşı izlerken, “Başka ne olabilirim?..” diye dalgınca mırıldandı.   
  
“Dumbledore için çalışabilirsin..” diye sonsuz bir güvenle cevapladı genç cadı, “O seni yönlendirir.. sana bir yol çizer.. seni hata yapmaktan korur..” Lily’nin yalvarışla titreyen dudakları, yüzü heyecandan çok daha yakınındaydı, “Lütfen, Severus, sen bundan çok daha fazlasısın..”  
  
Snape, “Hayır, değilim..” diye mırıldanarak elini, parmaklarının ucunu o yüze uzattı. Lily kıpırdamadı, ama geri de çekilmedi. Severus o gözlerinin içindeki ışıltıyı okuyarak, hafifçe başını iki yana salladı, mutsuzca güldü. “Kararımı değiştirmekte yardımcı olacağını bilsen, seni öpmeme izin vereceksin değil mi?..”  
  
Lily hiç bakışlarını kaçırmadı. “Evet..” dedi, “Ama bunca zaman ettiğin aptallıktan sonra, her halükarda beni öpmene izin verirdim herhalde..”  
  
Snape eğilmedi. “Aptal değilim ben..”  
  
“Hayır değilsin,” diye cevapladı Lily, Severus’un yüzündeki elini tutarak, vücuduyla ona yaklaştı, “Aklını kullanmasını bilmeyen bir dahisin sen..” dedi, ve gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarıyla ona uzandı.   
  
Severus kıpırdamıyordu. Nefes almıyordu. Dudaklarının üzerinde gezinen o tadı, ömrünün sonuna dek saklayabilmek için zihnine kaydediyordu. Lily Evans’ın ıslak toprak ve yağmurla karışık o tatlı kokusu, ona sokulan sıcacık vücudu, yüzüne düşen saçlarıyla oynayan ince parmakları, öpüşü, sonsuza dek zihnindeki düşünseline alınacak bir anıydı sanki. O çok fazlaydı. Çok güzeldi. Çok zekiydi. Severus’un hayatında en çok nefret ettiği adama aşıktı ve gene de burada durmuş, sanki James kahrolasıca Potter hiç yokmuşcasına onu öpüyordu.   
  
Lily Evans, Severus’un hak etmediği bir melekti.  
  
Severus, istemeden de olsa durdu. Lily’nin ince elini ve aralarına düşen, o güzel kızıl saçlarını çekti. Zümrüt yeşili gözler, bir an kırpıldı, sonra Evans, her zamanki gibi anlayarak, geri çekildi. Uzun süre ikisi sessizlikte, kıpırdamadan, yan yana oturdular.  
  
Lily mırıldandı, “Geri dönmeliyiz..”  
  
Snape usulca, “Evet..” diye cevapladı.   
  
“Fikrini değiştirmeyi düşün..” diye fısıldadı Lily. Evans. Lily. Onun Lily’si. Cehennemde yan, Potter.  
  
“Düşüneceğim..” diye yalan söyledi Snape.  
  
“Yalan söylüyorsun, ama ben gene de umudumu koruyacağım..” diye ayağa kalktı genç Gryffindor. Ona Occlumency’i hiç öğretmemeliydi.  
  
“Bundan eminim..” diye cevapladı Snape. Yerinden kıpırdamamıştı. İlk giden o olmak istemiyordu.  
  
Evans, kızıl saçlarının üzerine cüppesini geçirdi, asasını sözsüzce ışıklandırdı. “Eğer konuşmak istersen, beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun..”  
  
Severus biliyordu. Bunun onunla son uzun konuşması olacağını da biliyordu. Okul kapanacak ve herkes kendi yoluna gidecekti, Lily, Potter’la evlenecek ve Lily Potter olacaktı, Merlin. Onun ve James’in muhteşem, mükemmel bebekleri olacaktı ve Severus o çocuğun da şu anda ona dikilen o yemyeşil gözleri taşıyacağından emindi. Kehanet’i almamasına rağmen.   
  
Bilmediği tek şeyse, fikrini değiştireceğiydi.   
  
Tam onun istediği gibi, bir Ölüm Yiyen olmaktan vazgeçecekti. Kendini Dumbledore’a karşılığında ne yapmasını isterse onu yapmak üzere sunacaktı.   
  
Ama her şey için çok geçti.. olacaktı. İkisi için de.  
  
Lily son kez ona bakarak, arkasını döndü, ve yağmurun altına çıkarak, Hogwarts’a doğru koşmaya başladı.  
  
Severus Snape uzun süre olduğu yerde oturdu.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kahrolasıca Merlin’in kahrolasıca soğuk bir Aralık günüydü. Draco donuyordu. İzini belli etmemek için bir mil boyunca bir Muggle gibi Londra sokaklarında yürümüş, sonunda Grimmauld Meydanı’na ulaşmıştı. Köhne bir sokağın ortasında, evler iki yana dizilmişti, 11 numarayı görüyordu, 13 numarayı da görüyordu ama lanet olasıca 12 numara ortalıklarda yoktu.   
  
Bunak, bunun işe yarayacağını söylemişti, tabi aslında bunak dediği, Domuz Kafası’nın sağlam hafızalı barmeni, Aberforth Dumbledore’du, fakat bir kardeşine, bir de ortalıktaki ağır keçi kokusuna bakılacak olursa pek de sağlam bir kaynak sayılmazdı. Özellikle Draco Malfoy Albus Dumbledore’un öldürülmesinde büyük bir rol oynadıysa.  
  
Belki de cümleyi bir kez daha içinden tekrar etmeliydi. Kafasının içinde Potter’ın sesi yankılandı, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı’nın Karargahı’na, Londra, Grimmauld Meydanı, on iki numaradan ulaşılabilir..  
  
Ve mucizevi bir şey oldu. 12 numara, 11 ve 13 numaraları iterek kendine yer açmaya başladı ve Draco rahat bir nefes aldı. Fidelius büyüsü oldukça güçlü bir büyüydü ama ne yazık ki pek de güvenilir sayılmazdı, özellikle son günlerin ışığında..   
Elleri hafifçe titreyerek, avucunu Black malikanesinin siyah, düşmancıl görünen kapısına uzattı ve tokmağı çevirdi. Kapı ağır bir gıcırtıyla açıldı. Draco bir an, birinin onu yakalamasını beklercesine, soluğunu tuttu, sonra sessiz ama çabuk hareketlerle içeri girerek, kapıyı arkasından kapattı.  
  
Fırtınalı rüzgarın sesi dışarıda kalmıştı.  
  
Ev sessizdi. Sanki büyücülük dünyasındaki en güçlü direniş örgütünün, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı’nın karargahına öylesine girmemişmiş gibi, onu karşılayan ne bir asa, ne bir çığlık vardı. Draco tedirgince, mutfak olarak tahmin ettiği tarafa doğru yürüdü.   
  
Bir çaydanlık fokurtusu geliyordu. Görüntüye kumral, dalgalı saçlı bir baş, sıradan, rahat Muggle kıyafetleri içinde bir genç kızın bedeni girdi. Hafifçe ıslık çalıyordu.   
  
Granger. Hermione. Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione elindeki asayı hiç bırakmadan rahat bir tavırla arkasına dönerek Malfoy’a baktı. “Draco. Hoş geldin. Bir fincan çay ister miydin?”  
  
Beş dakika boyunca o ve Granger’dan başka evde kimse yok gibiydi. Draco sessizce, tek bir kelime etmeden, Hermione’nin önüne koyduğu çayı içti, onunla aynı masaya oturdu, neşeli bir şekilde anlattıklarını dinledi.   
  
Granger rahattı, sakindi, neşeliydi, ama bir an bile olsun elini asasının üzerinden bırakmamıştı. Draco test edildiğinin farkındaydı. Bakışları çay fincanının içinde, sessiz bir iç geçirdi. Kendi asası geldiğinden beri masanın ona uzak bir köşesinde durmaktaydı. Draco güvenilmediğinin farkındaydı.  
  
Hermione’nin bir şeyler anlatan sesi yavaşladı. Sessizleşti. Fırtınanın uğultusu mutfakta daha da duyulur olmaya başlamıştı. Hermione, bu defa ilk kez ciddi bir ses tonuyla, “Malfoy..” dedi, o kahverengi gözler dosdoğru onun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, “Güvenimizi boşa çıkartmayacaksın değil mi?..”  
  
Draco gene cevap veremedi. Boğazını temizledi, ağzını açtı, kapadı, ve başını iki yana salladı. Hermione asasını indirdi.  
  
Mutfağın köşesinden bir Görünmezlik Peleri’ni indi ve elinde sımsıkı iki asa tutan Ron Weasley ve Harry Potter ortaya çıktı.  
Draco Malfoy işte bu şekilde Yoldaşlık’a katılmıştı.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Bazen hala, nasıl olup da Severus’un onu ikna ettiğini düşünüyordu. Daha en fazla iki yıl önce, cakalı bir sırıtışla, Slytherin ortak salonunda hava basan, buz mavisi gözleri ve kıvrılmış ağzıyla alaylı iğnelemeler atan, büyücülük dünyasındaki en safkan ve en gözde ailelerden birinin tek mirasçısı, Karanlık Lord’un favorisi Malfoy’ların oğlu, Slytherin’in prensi, nasıl olmuş da kendini, uzaktan bile tanımadığı kuzenine ait olan, bu harabe evde, Karanlık Lord’la savaşan baş gizli örgütün karargahında, Harry Potter’ın -ve Albus Dumbledore’un- saflarında bulmuştu, hala anlamıyordu Draco.  
  
Severus’un büyük bir ustalıkla çıtlattıklarında büyük bir pay vardı, kabul ediyordu. Yoksa Malfoy hayatta kendini bilerek ve isteyerek Gryffindor’ların arasında bir yere kapatamazdı. Hogwarts’taki beşinci senenin sonunda, Lucius, Bakanlık’ta, Esrar Dairesi’nde tutuklandığında ve Azkaban’a gönderildiğinde, Draco bir anda her şeyin ciddileştiğini fark etmişti, Karanlık İşaret uzak bir gelecek değildi artık ve Malfoy’ların tek oğlu birdenbire o geleceği istemediğini anlamıştı.  
  
Bu, buradaki ikinci Noel’i. Draco, süslemelerle renklenmiş mutfağa girerken, Grimmauld’a girdiği ilk gününü hatırlıyor. Granger gene burada. Ama çok daha farklı. Yüzü daha da inceldi veya gözleri büyüdü. Veya Draco onu öyle görüyor. Genç kadın, her zamanki yerinde, şöminenin başındaki masada, saçları gözlerinin önüne düşerken, dikkatli ama yorgun gözlerle elindeki çevirileri okuyor. Mutfak sıcak kurabiye kokuyor.  
  
Draco hala kendini yabancı gibi hissediyor, ama Hermione onu görünce gülümsüyor ve artık parşömenleri gizlemiyor. “Aç mısın?..”  
  
Aç değil ama yorgun. Bir kurabiye alarak oturuyor. Yakına. Belki de fazla yakına. O artık eski, korkunç Ölüm Yiyen-Slytherin değil. Ama Hermione’ye bu kadar yakın oturmayı istemekte bir yanlış var, biliyor. O yıldız üçlüden. Harry Potter’ın en yakın arkadaşı. Mutlaka Weasley’le çıkıyor. Gryffindor’ların karşısında hiçbir şansı yok.   
  
Gene de Draco ümit etmek istiyor.  
  
“İyi misin, Draco?”  
  
“Ben-.. hayır,” diye içini çekerek, çoktan kesilmiş olmaları gereken saçlarının arasından ellerini geçiriyor. “Evde oturup bir işe yaramamaktan sıkıldım. Dışarı çıkamayacağımı biliyorum ama gene de bunu düşünmeden edemiyorum.”  
  
Sıcak kahverengi gözler ona dikiliyor. “Düşünme. Yapmamalısın. Sirius’u öldüren de bu oldu..” diyor ve dalgalarla süslü başını parşömenlerine eğiyor.   
  
Gözleri doldu, Draco biliyor. “Biliyorum..” diyor yavaşça, parmakları, usulca onun bıraktığı tüy kalemlerden biriyle oynuyor. Hala sıcak. Kurabiyeler gibi. Onun kokusu gibi. Draco hiçbir zaman kendini bu kadar çekingen hissetmiyor.  
  
Hala gözleri parşömende, kimbilir onları bir sonraki hangi tehlikeden kurtaracak bilgileri okurken, Draco ona kalemini geri uzatıyor. “Sana bize katıldığın için ne kadar mutlu olduğumu hiç söylemedim,” diye hafifçe gülmeye çalışıyor Hermione, parmaklarının ucuyla onun elindeki yumuşak tüy kaleme uzanırken, “Harry ve Ron, araştırma konusunda hevesli yardımseverler sayılmazlar..”  
  
“Ben de hevesli bir yardımsever sayılmam,” diyor Draco, “En başından beri onlara katılmak istediğimi biliyorsun.”  
  
“Ama burada kaldın,” diye başını kaldırıp ona bakıyor, kumral dalgalarla çevrili, pembenin açık ve koyu tonlarıyla renklenmiş genç cadının yüzü.  
  
Draco içini çekiyor. “Birinin sana da yardım etmesi gerekiyor.”   
  
“Onlar benim en yakın arkadaşlarım..” diyor Granger usulca, “Ama sana da değer veriyorum.”  
  
Draco bakıyor. Elinin altındaki teninin ısındığını hissediyor. Yutkunuyor. İnanmaya cesaret edemiyor. Bunu tüm kalbiyle istemişti. Şimdi inanamıyor. Aniden, herşey yerine oturmuş gibi, hızla ona uzanarak dudaklarını o ateş sıcağıyla buluşturuyor. Hermione’in gözleri kapanıyor ve kumral dalgaları, onu öperken, Draco’nun parmaklarının arasından geçiyor.   
  
Nefes almak için gözlerini açtığında, o kahverengi gözler, şok olmuş bir şekilde ona bakıyor. Draco nefes almıyor. İkisi, arkalarından gelen bir tahta gıcırtısıyla, çarpılmış gibi sıçrayarak, birbirlerinden ayrılıyorlar.   
  
Draco’nun parmakları çabucak bir parşömen ve tüy kalem kaparken, Hermione’nin aksine başını gömmek yerine, buz mavisi gözlerini kaldırıyor ve kapıda Snape’i görüyor.   
  
Severus burnunun kemiğini ovuşturarak, vaftiz oğluna bakıyor, ve bir şey söylemeden içeri ilerliyor.   
  
O bir şey demese de, Draco başını büyük bir belaya sokacağını biliyor.  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus’un yıllardır duymadığı bir haykırışla, bir genç adamın sesi tüm Grimmauld’da yankılanıyordu. Havadaki ağır büyü elektriği ve yerdeki parçalanmış eşyalar olmasa da, Severus bu sesi çok uzaktan tanımıştı.  
  
“BİZE İHANET ETTİ! ONA GÜVENDİK VE O BİZE İHANET ETTİ!” diye müthiş bir öfkeyle kükredi Harry.   
  
“Harry, lütfen, başka çaresi yoktu, ona bir şans daha vermeliyiz!..” diye yalvardı genç bir kadının sesi.  
  
“Sana inanamıyorum!..” diye tısladı Harry’nin sesi, havayı ıslık gibi yararak, “Ron’u daha önceden dinlemediğime inanamıyorum!.. Draco bize ihanet etti, sana ihanet etti, Severus’u dinlemedi, kehaneti ele verdi! VOLDEMORT’U SEÇTİ! Neler yaptığının farkında mısın, NASIL HALA ONU SAVUNURSUN!..”   
  
Granger bir şeyler daha söylediyse de, Severus onu duyamadı, ama belli ki Harry duymuştu. “DRACO BİR SEÇİM YAPTI! PİŞMANLIK DUYMUYOR, HERMIONE! ARTIK ONUN İÇİN ÇOK GEÇ! ÖLÜM YİYEN OLMAKTAN VAZGEÇMEYECEK!..” diye haykırdı Harry, ve gözleri içeri giren Snape’i buldu.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soğuk bir Ekim gecesiydi. Sağa sola yerleştirilmiş küçük, turuncu balkabakları ve mumlar yaklaşan Cadılar Bayramı’nı habercisiydi. Godric’s Hollow’u gözlerden saklayan söğüt ağaçlarının hışırtısı onun adım seslerini örtüyordu.  
  
İşte oradaydı. Kendini küçük bir kovuğa çekmiş gibi duran, ağaçların arasına saklı, basit, sıcak bir kır evi. Etrafında hiç süsleme yoktu ama kiremitlerle örülü bacasından, içerideki yaşamı simgeleyen bir duman çıkıyor, şöminenin alevi duvarlarda yansıyarak ışık oyunları yapıyordu.  
  
Pencerelerden birinin önüne, genç, yorgun görünüşlü bir adamın gölgesi vuruyor. Sanki günlerdir hiç duraksızın çalışmış gibi. Büyü kullanmadan, elleriyle yerleştirdiği odunlarla içerideki alevi daha da güçlendiriyor.   
  
Ateşin karşısındaki koltuğa çöktüğünde, James Potter onun hatırladığından çok daha yorgun gözüküyor. Her zaman karmakarışık olan saçları sanki biraz sönmüş, yapılı olan vücudu zayıflamış, gözlerini ovuşturuyor.  
  
Severus burada durup izlemek istemiyor. Ama görmeli, biliyor. Neyi mahvettiğini bilmeli.  
  
O ve James, içeriden bir kapının daha açılmasıyla aynı anda başlarını kaldırıyorlar.   
  
Ve sonunda içeriden o çıkıyor. Kıpkızıl dalgaları odanın içine yeni bir ışık getiriyor. Şöminenin aleviyle aydınlanan yüzü her zamanki gibi çok güzel. Anne olmak onu daha da güzelleştirmiş. Yeşil gözleri sevgiyle parlıyor.  
  
James’in yüzü mutlulukla aydınlanıyor. Onun davetkar kollarının arasına, kucağına oturan Lily’nin kollarında ise o bebek var. Oğulları. Severus’un geleceğini mahvettiği çocuk. Ona nasıl bir sevgiyle bakıyorlar.  
  
Ama Severus’un gözleri çocukta değil. O James’i izliyor. Nasıl Lily’e sarıldığını. Nasıl yüzünü omzuna gömdüğünü. Beraber bebeği nasıl izlediklerini.  
  
Birbirlerini seviyorlar, biliyor.  
  
Fidelius büyüsünün altına girmelerine saatler, hatta dakikalar var. Bu onun son şansı. Severus gözlerini kapatıyor. İçeri girip özür dilemeye yüzü yok. Onun yerine ağaçlıkların arasından küçük aileyi izlemeye devam ediyor. Potter’ları. Harry, James ve Lily’i. Lily’i.  
Bir Cisimlenme sesiyle, Lily bakışlarını bebeğinden kaldırıyor. Bir anlığına, o zümrüt yeşiler, onunkilerle göz göze geliyor. Genç kadın ağzını açıyor, ama Severus o bir şey diyemeden ağaçların arasında gözden kayboluyor, kimin Cisimlendiğini görecek kadar yavaş, kendini göstermeyecek kadar da hızlı.  
  
Bu onu son kez görüşü olacaktı.  
  
Hayatta, son kez.  
  
Sirius Black, cebinin içinde cikleyen bir şeyle hızlı adımlarla eve yaklaşıp, kapıya vururken, Snape arkasına bile bakmadan oradan Cisimleniyor.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Snape şimdi gene o gözlere bakıyordu. O alevden iki yeşil akkor, derin, parlak zümrüt gözlere.  
  
Onu hatırlaması için Lily’nin burada olması gerekmiyor.   
  
Oğlunun öfkesi, Snape’i derisinden söküp çıkarmak istermişcesine, her hücresini yakarak içinden geçiyor.   
  
Snape, Draco için başından beri neden bu kadar uğraş verdiğini şimdi anlıyor.  
  
“Harry,” diyor Snape, sakin, fakat bunca zamandır ilk defa ismini kullandığı için biraz rahatsız bir tavırla, Potter, şaşkına dönmüş bir şekilde, duraksıyor. “Sana bir şey anlatmam gerek. Otur ve beni dinle.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Sıcak bir yaz öğleden sonrasıydı. Hermione kendi kendisinden dehşete düşüyordu, burada duruyor olamazdı, Hogwarts’ta, gölün yanında bekliyor olamazdı. Daha yeni savaştan çıkmışlardı, daha şimdi Harry’i St.Mungo’da Ginny’le bırakmıştı ve daha iki saat önce Ron’la konuşup ayrılmışlardı..  
  
Hermione kendinden dehşete düşüyordu. Ama bekliyordu.  
  
Hogwarts arazisinin koruma duvarlarının bitme noktasında, genç bir adam Cisimlendi ve hızla ona doğru yürümeye başladı.  
  
Draco’nun gözleri çılgın bir ışıkla parlıyordu, daha genç kadın ağzını açamadan, onu susturdu ve hızla konuşmaya başladı, “Özür dilemek isterdim Hermione ama yapamam, senin aynı şeyleri demeyeceğini biliyorum, ama önemli değil, artık saklayamam, gerçek bu. Kimsenin fark etmediğine inanamıyorum. Sana aşığım. İşte. Söyledim.”  
  
“Draco!..” diye çığlığı bastı Hermione.  
  
Draco isterik bir gülüşle devam etti, “Tam bir piç kurusu olduğumu da biliyorum, ama sana gösterdim değil mi? Daha fazlası da olabileceğimi.. bütün Slytherinlerin yanlış yolu seçen aptallar olmadığını.. Sen Ron’u seviyorsun. Biliyorum. Anlıyorum. Harry’i de. Arkadaşın olarak. İkisini de çok seviyorsun. Ama artık savaş bitti. Hayatta kalmak için sana ihtiyaçları olmayacak. Harry’nin Ginny’si var ve.. lütfen? Benimle birlikte gelir misin? Beni öldürecekler. Seni ellerinden alıyorum.”  
  
“Bana aşık olamazsın!..” diye haykırarak ayağını yere vurdu Hermione, “Bu imkansız! Ben Ron’la nişanlıydım, bu ne demek bir fikrin var mı?! Tam bir pisliksin!.. bana aşık olamazsın!!”   
  
Draco bir an duraksadı. “Ron’dan ayrıldın mı?..”  
  
Kumral saçlı genç kadın hala ısrarla çırpınıyordu, “Ben bir şey yapmadım!.. Sana Pansy’nin baktığı gibi bakmadım! Ve sanki bu çok masum bir şeymiş gibi söyleyememen lazım- seni- oh, kahretsin!” dedi ve ona uzandı.  
  
Draco onu açık kollarıyla karşıladı, genç kadının kolları onun boynuna dolanırken, onu dudaklarının tüm gücüyle öptü, Hermione, başta tereddütlüyse de, yavaş yavaş bütün kuşkuları öldü ve geriye bir tek bilinçsizlik kaldı.   
  
Bu ışıktı. Güneşti. Yıldızlardı.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Lil, tatlım?..” diye endişeli bir sesle soruyor James, “Bir şey mi oldu?.. Neden camdan dışarı bakıyorsun?..”  
  
Bir çift parlak, zümrüt yeşili göz, dönerek ateşin başındaki üç genç adama bakıyor, ikisi her zamanki gibi güçlü ve kendilerinden emin bir şekilde ayakta duruyor, ortalarındaki hafif toplu ve kısa olan ise, koltuğa çökmüş, endişeyle tırnaklarını yiyor.  
  
Sirius’un gri gözleri kısılarak, birkaç adımda Lily’nin yanına varıyor. Kollarının arasında, dikkatli bir şekilde tuttuğu, arada mutlu bir şekilde iç geçiren, koyu renk saçları alnına dağılmış vaftiz oğlu, bebek Harry uyuyor. “Yoksa birini mi gördün, Lily?..”  
  
Kızıl saçları omuzlarına dökülen genç kadın içini çekiyor. “Hayır.. bir an sandım.. ama hayır.”  
  
James’in tanıdık kolları, kokusu, onu arkasından sarmalıyor, Lily derin bir nefes alarak başını geriye, o sonsuza dek arkasında olacak sağlam göğse dayıyor. “Endişelenme.. birazdan tüm sıkıntılarımız bitecek..” diye fısıldıyor James ona, ela gözleri korkutucu bir parlaklıkla dışarıdaki gölgelerin üzerine dikiliyor.   
  
“Hazır mısın?..” diye soruyor James.  
  
Lily başını sallıyor. Bunu yapacak. Başka şansı yok. İnce parmaklarıyla James’in Quidditch’ten aşınmış sert avucunu sımsıkı kavrıyor. İkisi sırtlarını cama vererek, arkalarını dönüyorlar.  
  
Onları ateşin başındaki Sirius’un güven verici gözleri bekliyor, “Anlaştığımız gibi..” diyor ve bebeği Lily’nin kollarına veriyor.  
  
James sadece başını sallıyor ve daha sıkıca Lily’e sarılıyor, “Anlaştığımız gibi..”  
  
Lily annece bir koruma içgüdüsüyle, bir yandan kollarında Harry’i sallarken, içtenlikle, neredeyse oturduğu yerden düşecekmiş gibi titreyen Peter’a bakıyor, cesaret verircesine gülümsüyor.  
  
Sirius asasını çıkararak, ciddi bir ses tonuyla, “Peter Pettigrew, Fidelius büyüsü altında, James, Lily ve Harry Potter’ın Sır Tutucu’su olmayı kabul ediyor musun?..” diye soruyor.  
  
Peter’ın sesi, “E-evet,” derken tiz bir ciklemeyle titriyor.  
  
Fidelius büyüsü onları üzerlerinden yıkayıp geçerken, Lily, James’in derin bir nefes aldığını duyumsuyor. Sıcak bir güvenlik duygusu göğsüne dolarken, genç kadın gözlerini kapıyor.   
  
Küçük Harry James Potter ise, o gece boyunca ilk kez gözlerini açarak, etrafına, anne ve babasına bakıyor.  
  
  
  



End file.
